


О шестопёрах и библиотеках

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [8]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: «...барон мне глубоко симпатичен», — сказал Валентин об Ульрихе-Бертольде. В каноне. Правда-правда!
Relationships: Ulrich-Berthold Katerschwanz/Valentine Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	О шестопёрах и библиотеках

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены цитаты из пятого «Рассвета»

_— Я уверен, что это когда-нибудь пригодится, – Валентин поудобней перехватил одолженную в арсенале гайифскую алебарду.  
— Скажи лучше, что хочешь порадовать Ульриха-Бертольда.  
— И это тоже, — не стал спорить Придд, которому приспичило повторить дорожные подвиги Рокэ, — барон мне глубоко симпатичен, но главное не в этом. _

…Память услужливо подкидывает воспоминания, от которых даже морозным утром в Старой Придде становится жарко. Валентин в очередной раз спас начальство от занудства Ужаса Виндблуме, огорошив того каким-то новым невероятно важным вопросом по части пехотной стратегии, и в процессе разговора ухитрился увести бергера подальше, намереваясь водворить его в его собственный лагерь, а потом смыться. Однако разошедшийся барон увлекся собственной лекцией, а Валентину неожиданно стало интересно, и уходить он не спешил. Устроившись на походном стуле, он увлеченно внимал и даже задавал осмысленные вопросы, так что в итоге ему предложили «отменнофо пифа на ячменном солоте». 

Непривычный напиток неожиданно ударил в голову, заставив его вступить в стратегическую дискуссию, перетекшую в попытку продемонстрировать какой-то хитрый приём, которым он гордился. Ульрих-Бертольд развеселился и принялся доказывать, что приём он проводит неправильно, для чего попытался полностью изменить позу собеседника и положение его рук. Валентин возмутился, но более сильный бергер попросту облапил его и развернул в нужную сторону. При этом лица их оказались как-то очень близко, и поцелуй случился сам собой, а потом все остальное показалось вполне естественным продолжением.

Сильные руки, привыкшие крушить вражеские головы шестопёром, касались юного полковника с удивительной нежностью, легко находя самые чувствительные места. Валентин выгибался в руках бергера и кусал губы, чтобы не кричать в голос, а тот лишь улыбался и бормотал «не сдержифайсь, мошно фсё, фсё, что тебе хошется». Придд никогда бы не позволил себе излишнюю громкость в подобной ситуации, потому компенсировал действиями. Интересно, как барон будет объяснять, отчего у него вся спина расцарапана? Впрочем, найдется ли тот, кто увидит, а увидев — осмелится спросить?

Когда пальцы любовника ласково коснулись входа между ягодицами, Валентин невольно сжался, так как бергерское достоинство уже успел разглядеть в подробностях, и хотя в длину оно было скорее средним, толщина оного вызывала опасения. Ульрих-Бертольд, казалось, это понял, потому что принялся бормотать что-то успокаивающее, одновременно массируя и растягивая давно не знавшее ласки отверстие, и постепенно Зараза расслабился, позволяя себя ублажить. Когда его осторожно начали натягивать на горячую твердость, одновременно целуя и касаясь так, что у него в голове мутилось и сил беспокоиться о чём-либо просто не осталось, он в полной мере оценил преимущество опыта, достигаемого лишь с возрастом.

Они оба знали, что этот раз будет единственным, они никогда его не повторят, потому и старались взять от той ночи все. После они много раз встречались на тренировках, воевали вместе… Ведь есть еще столь многое, что может связывать мужчин. Ну вот хотя бы эти необычные виды оружия, из владения которыми тоже можно извлечь определенную пользу.

_— Есть вещи, которые при всей своей кажущейся бессмысленности дают очень много. Упражнения со старинным оружием — одна из них._

_— Ага, — подхватил Арно, — а уж сколько дают упражнения со старыми книгами!_

Валентин посмотрел на друга с новым интересом. Пожалуй, стоит вместе с ним наведаться в замковую библиотеку… Мало ли что может случиться в библиотеке!

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
